To bore a work object, it generally needs to pass the troubles to define a basic plane for work object, according to the bore center's abscissa and vertical coordinate on blueprint, then draw lines for that dimension to uncover the bore center searched on the work object. This method of boring work object is not only much inconvenient but wastes work time.